


let the games begin

by NB_Korin



Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm new to writing on Ao3, Minecraft Dungeons AU, No respawns, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Korin/pseuds/NB_Korin
Summary: It was a time of great adventure, and danger. Shunned by his kin, an Illager wanders the land, seeking a new home. But all he found, was hatred. Driven by rage against those who wronged him, he wandered blind to whatever end. Until at long last, the Illager found something that would change him forever. The Orb of Dominance. Corrupted by evil, driven by vengeance, the Arch Illager made all bow before him. And if they did not bow, they would all fall. The Illagers raided the land. Who would have the Valour, the purity of heart, to stand against the Arch Illager’s reign?━━━━MCYT Minecraft Dungeons AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & GeorgeNotFound, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to actually writing on Ao3 and am not the best at tagging. If you think there's something I should add please tell me in the comments.
> 
> I'm also not the best with keeping people in character so a few people might be ooc in some parts of the story

Hi, This kinda died, but I'm reviving it. This is probably a bad time to restart this and it's probably going to get drowned out, but I don't want to wait any longer. So, hi to anyone who actually, managed to find this.

Anyways, so this is a MCYT Minecraft Dungeons AU. Originally I was a lot more organized with how everything was going to work in this, but now I'm just gonna make it up as I go and hope for the best.

**Story Details**

\- No respawns  
\- I got rid of the Blacksmith, Giftwrapper, and Luxury Merchant as I had no reason to keep them and replaced them with a few new merchants to fill in some holes in the gameplay  
\- Artifacts: I'm going to try and find a way to make all of them make sense in a real life aspect, but there might be a few I can't figure out how to make them work

This will have very inconsistent updates as I have school and a few other story ideas I want to write. I should hopefully be able to get one chapter out every 2 weeks at most, but I’m going to try for one a week. Squid Coast should be out by the end of the week.


End file.
